


Прекрасный новый мир

by madnessfk



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Основная проблема Дэнни в том, что в жизнь Люка-то он как-то встроился, а в жизнь всего мира вокруг — всё никак
Relationships: Luke Cage/Danny Rand





	Прекрасный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> действие происходит где-то после событий "Защитников"; название ссылается к одноимённому роману   
> варнинг: тонкие шутки про проблемы белых людей 
> 
> упоминается Люк Кейдж/Клэр Темпл и Коллин Винг/Мисти Найт; как бы подразумевается Фрэнк Касл/Мэтт Мёрдок

Люк прочитал однажды в какой-то глупой статейке на Баззфиде, что, когда человек узнаёт новое слово, то обязательно где-нибудь наткнётся на него чудесным образом спустя пару дней. Это потому, что мозг машинально выхватывает это слово из общего потока и обращает на него внимание. Ему кажется, что с Дэнни это работает примерно так же: они каким-то образом умудрялись не встречаться всё это время, но стоило им встретиться однажды, и теперь они натыкаются друг на друга на каждом углу. Поздно вечером, когда Люк растаскивает двух поцапавшихся пьяниц, и в самых злачных уголках Адской Кухни, где Люк раздаёт по щам очередному ничего из себя не представляющему барыге — Дэнни тут как тут с своим волшебным кулаком и ещё не до конца выветрившимся из головы максимализмом. Пару раз Люк сталкивается с ним в супермаркете. Если бы он не знал лучше, решил бы, что Дэнни делает это нарочно.

Коллин с ним нет. Люк не спрашивает, почему — точно так же, как Дэнни не спрашивает его про Клэр, — но Люк и так знает. Он видел, как Коллин встречала Мисти после работы.

— Мы разошлись, — только и пожал плечами Дэнни, когда об этом случайно зашла речь. Он не выглядел как кто-то, кто сильно об этом сожалеет. Такое случается: люди расходятся. Иногда со скандалом, иногда без, как Люк разошёлся с Клэр — Клэр трудно винить в чём-либо, потому что она вообще хотела иметь ко всему этому меньше всего отношения. Люк не знал, как там это произошло у Дэнни, но у него всё было тихо: они с Клэр тихо поговорили, Клэр тихо собрала вещи и тихо ушла. Она оставила Люку свой новый номер «на всякий случай» — ещё она оставила за собой пустое место, в которое Дэнни совершенно спонтанно вклинился. 

Никто из них особо этого не планировал, просто между первым и десятым случайным столкновением на улице они перестали сталкиваться случайно и стали сталкиваться намеренно; они ходили вместе по барам, в которых сидели до закрытия подземки, и говорили о ничего не значащих вещах, о которых ни с кем больше не поговоришь; они били плохих ребят, которых сейчас, кажется, было больше, чем за последние пару лет вместе взятых; Дэнни оставался у Люка на ночь — не потому, что ему было некуда идти, а просто так. Люк мог понять, почему Дэнни это делает, а почему он сам это делает, Люк старался не задумываться. Отсутствие склонности к саморефлексии вообще делает жизнь гораздо легче и приятнее.

Он не задумывается, поэтому, после того, как очередная кучка мелких преступников была галантно передана в руки копам, они с Дэнни сидят на ещё не закрывшейся веранде круглосуточной закусочной, в которую ни один нормальный человек не пойдёт.

— Я встретил Клэр вчера, — вдруг совершенно невпопад говорит Дэнни. Он не уточняет, при каких конкретно обстоятельствах это произошло, но Люк ещё пару часов назад заметил повязки, выглядывающие из-под его неприлично сильно расстёгнутой спортивной куртки, так что либо это, либо Клэр ходит в тот же супермаркет, что и они двое. 

— Да? — машинально переспрашивает Люк (не то, чтобы наткнуться на знакомого в этом чёртовом городе — большая редкость). Странно, но упоминание Клэр не вызвало в нём столько эмоций, сколько могло бы. — И как она?

— Нормально, — Дэнни пожимает плечами. — Я не знал, что вы… — он осекается на полуслове. Видимо, ему в голову наконец приходит, что эта не та тема, которую стоит обсуждать. — Можно я попробую твою пиццу? — спрашивает он вместо этого. Люк только пожимает плечами и протягивает Дэнни свой кусок, а потом с упоением наблюдает за тем, как тот кашляет и судорожно пьёт колу.

— Мог бы и предупредить, — жалуется Дэнни. В уголках его глаз навернулись слёзы. Он прав: Люк мог бы. Но это не было бы так забавно.

— Да ладно тебе, это же просто чили, — только и отвечает Люк. В следующий раз, когда Дэнни порывается попробовать что-то из его тарелки, он дважды уточняет, точно ли это не остро. Точно? Точно, Люк, ты уверен? Или как в прошлый раз?

Основная проблема Дэнни в том, что в жизнь Люка-то он как-то встроился, а в жизнь всего мира вокруг — всё никак. Дэнни сложно в этом винить: мальчишкой он был сыном богатых родителей, которого на улицу-то выпускали только на элитные детские площадки — а потом его сразу вбросило в какой-то полусредневековый ад. Случалось, что Дэнни заговаривался и начинал рассказывать про свою жизнь в монастыре: про то, как он в шесть утра таскал вёдра с водой по горам, и про то, как его били палками по спине, чтобы он научился терпеть боль. Но страшно не это — страшно то, как Дэнни об этом говорит. Страшно то, что Дэнни не понимает, что когда десятилетнего пацана лупят розгами — это _ненормально_. Ненормально — вспоминать это с такой улыбкой, будто речь идёт о ностальгичных школьных воспоминаниях. Дэнни не понимает, почему Люк смотрит на него так после очередного такого рассказа, не понимает или не хочет понимать. И Люк знает, что было бы правильно подвести его к этому пониманию, потому что принятие — первый шаг к исцелению, и прочее дерьмо. Люк не уверен, что это понимание не сломает Дэнни ко всем чертям, а Люк не может позволить ему сломаться. 

Дэнни всё ещё следует правилам привычному ему миру: он как герой одной из тех книжек, где персонаж оказался в непривычном мире в непривычном времени, в котором ему нет места. Улицам плевать на правила, по которым живут волшебные монахи в волшебном городе. Улицам плевать вообще на всё в принципе. Здесь есть правила, по которым живут обычные, законопослушные граждане, а есть правила, по которым живут мелкие преступники и барыги из подворотен. Есть правила, которым следуют ребята вроде них ( _Не убий_ и не осуждай, если кому-то пришлось, потому что ты знаешь, что у неё была очень хорошая причина это сделать), а есть правила, которым следуют отшибленные наёмники и прочая шушера, с которой никому никогда не хочется иметь дело. Всё это, и ещё куча других, куда более мелких правил, которые значительно облегчат жизнь в Адской Кухне парнишке, вроде Дэнни. 

Они зажимают в переулке банду наркоторговцев с целым чемоданом низкосортной дряни. Была «Рука» оккультной организацией или нет, а с тех пор, как на них упало здание, на освободившееся место тут же стала метить прорва всяких козлов. Всё это подозрительно напоминало переигрывание ареста Фиска: те, кого «Рука» оттесняла раньше, теперь судорожно навёрстывали упущенное, а на улицы вместо старых барыг вышли новые. Один из таких в прошлую субботу загнал Тимми Паркинсону пакетик некачественного порошка, а наутро у Тимми вскипели мозги. У Тимми была мама: немолодая и задолбавшаяся от многих лет ночных смен кассиршей женщина с морщинистыми руками и мутным взглядом. Когда полиция развела руками, миссис Паркинсон сделала то, что делает теперь половина чёрных кварталов: она пошла к Люку Кейджу. 

Она предлагала ему деньги, но Люк их не взял. Ему казалось это неправильным. 

Так вот, они зажимают в переулке банду наркоторговцев, которые оказываются просто кучкой мелюзги, насмотревшейся «Во все тяжкие», и укладывают большую часть из них в первую минуту, когда один из них, чёрный пацан едва ли лет двадцати, даёт дёру — Дэнни ловит его за капюшон и укладывает на землю.

— Слыш, пусти, снежок ебаный! — верещит пацан. Дэнни растеряно моргает. 

— Кто? — уточняет он, но пацан слишком занят попытками обматерить Дэнни до смерти, чтобы ответить. Мысленно Люк надеется, что Дэнни не станет переспрашивать, потому что отвечать будет ужасно неловко — и Дэнни не переспрашивает, ни тогда, ни на следующий день. Люк подозревает, что это от того, что у Дэнни есть смартфон с интернетом, и он умеет пользоваться поиском в Гугле.

Иногда они остаются у Люка дома и смотрят фильмы. Люк не был большим любителем посмотреть кино: у него нет времени на то, чтобы торчать в тёмном зале полтора часа. Изредка, когда по телевизору крутили что-нибудь интересное, он мог посмотреть какой-нибудь старый детектив или фильм про копов. Фильмы, которые он показывал Дэнни, Люк смотрел исключительно за компанию. Это были «Звёздные войны», «Парк юрского периода», «Терминатор» — всякая такая ерунда (« _В смысле_ вы всё ещё их снимаете?» — удивился Дэнни). Сдуру Люк попробовал показать Дэнни «Игру престолов», потому что решил, что ему понравятся местные драконы, но Дэнни хватило до первой постельной сцены. Или Люк ошибся, когда предположил, что у Дэнни уже было что-то с Коллин, или Дэнни просто… несколько трепетный в этих вопросах (хотя, конечно, употреблять слово «трепетный» по отношению к тому, кто, предположительно, завалил дракона, было как минимум неудобно).

Иногда они расходятся. Люк уверен, что Дэнни где-то живёт, но понятия не имеет где: скорее всего в одной из тех квартир на последних этажах высоток в центре, потому что, ну, у Дэнни дофига бабла, пускай он и не очень знает, как их тратить. В такие вечера в квартире становится как-то особенно пусто: сказывается отсутствие Клэр, и отсутствие Дэнни сказывается тоже. В такие вечера Люк невольно гадает, чем Дэнни вообще занимается, когда не находится рядом с ним. И надеется, что это что-то такое, что не требует ну слишком уж активного вмешательства Клэр.

Но чаще всего, они, конечно, просто влипают во всякие непредвиденные неприятности, и да, неприятности бывают предвиденными. Люк ждёт неприятностей каждый раз, но они почему-то всегда случаются в самый неподходящий момент, когда он перестаёт ждать. Например, Люк никак не ожидал, что у парня, которого он собирался ударить по лицу, взорвутся мозги. Люку требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что на самом деле мозги взорвались не сами по себе — в них выпустили пулю с соседней крыши.

— Это что за хрень? — спрашивает Дэнни почти испуганно. Он привык иметь дело с ниндзя, а не с винтовками, и, по всей видимости, никому в голову не пришло предупредить его о существовании Карателя. Каратель — один из тех ребят, к которым никто не хочет лезть, а те, кто лезет, плохо заканчивают. Люку совершенно не хочется, чтобы Дэнни оказался на месте этих последних, так что он осторожно отодвигает Дэнни в сторону и идёт на Карателя сам. И Фрэнк Касл, может быть, и отшибленный на всю голову, но он не идиот. Он очень быстро понимает — спустя пару выстрелов мимо жизненно важных органов, — что ему тут ловить нечего. Сказать, что его огорчил этот факт — не сказать ничего.

— Вы тут что, Красного подменяете? — раздражённо бормочет он скорее самому себе. Он всё ещё продолжает драку, но только ради того, чтобы выиграть себе удачную секунду для побега. Умение вовремя отступить — это отличный навык, и, честное слово, Люку бы очень хотелось, чтобы большее количество людей его освоило. Лишь несколько секунд спустя до него доходит, о ком вообще Касл говорит, а вот Дэнни почему-то понимает сразу.

— Он мёртв, — зачем-то говорит Дэнни, и буквально на долю секунды на лице Карателя появляется слегка растерянное выражение, будто он собирается ответить что-нибудь в духе «А вот и нет». После этого драка как-то сама собой затухает. Люк даже не может вспомнить того момента, когда Касл пропал из виду.

Дэнни об этом не говорит, но Люк знает: он чувствует себя ответственным за смерть Мёрдока. «Мёрдок не хотел в это лезть, а я его в это впутал» — так Дэнни думает. Поэтому он раз за разом выходит из дома по ночам: пытается заполнить собой пустующее место. Люку кажется, что это ещё одна из тех вещей, о которой им бы следовало поговорить, но не знает, как к этому подступиться. 

Не сговариваясь, они идут к Люку. Дэнни уже даже не спрашивает, можно ли ему тут принять душ, он спрашивает, можно ли ему принять душ _первым_. Зачем-то Люк долго стоит и слушает, как льётся за закрытыми дверьми вода. Он ни о чём особо не думает в этот момент, а потом, резко очнувшись, наконец сдвигается с места и идёт вставлять диск в ДВД-проигрыватель. 

То, что Дэнни не смотрит, Люк понимает только к двадцатой минуте. Дэнни вообще никуда не смотрит, потому что по мере того, как фильм шёл, он понемногу всё сильнее и сильнее заваливался на бок, пока, наконец, его голова на упала на плечо Люка. Люк переводит взгляд на Дэнни, какое-то время разглядывая его забавно растрепавшиеся слишком сильно отросшие волосы, и совершенно ничего с этим не делает. Только убавляет звук в телевизоре, пока реплики героев и пафосная музыка не становятся едва различимым шёпотом, почти сливающимся с тишиной вокруг. 

Дэнни горячий. Не в каком-нибудь там эротическом смысле — он физически горячий, как перегревшийся ноутбук. От Дэнни исходит какой-то необъяснимый жар, невозможно потушить, и он может хоть сто раз объяснять про чи и прочую ерунду, но иногда Люку кажется, что на самом деле вот этот жар и есть то, что зажигает его волшебный кулак. 

Сейчас пальцы Дэнни расслаблены и едва касаются бедра Люка. Осторожно, Люк сжимает его ладонь в своей — Дэнни кто-то бессвязно бормочет во сне, кажется, даже не на английском, но не просыпается. Медленно, за окном начинает подниматься рассвет.


End file.
